Amnesia
by Ibuki clan
Summary: Shizuo takes in a small girl with amnesia, seeemed easy at first but later on many questions occur. how did she get amnesia? who is she really? and why does Izaya take a great intrest in her? all that is known is that she wants to have a good life. may bump up to M soon... or not depends.


**Hi~ here is just a story i came up with. it's not a good opening but i belive it will get much better as it goes on so please work with me here!**

**I DO NOT OWN DURARARA I ONLY OWN AQUARIUS! **

* * *

Sizuo woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. He sighed and got some clothing on and poked his head in to chuckle at the small girl who was covered in pancake batter and busily working on the fried eggs. She was wearing white pj's with hello kitty on the shirt. Her extremely light violet hair reached her shoulders with a tail that went to her waist.

"well Aquarius, have you made enough of a mess of the kitchen?" Shizuo asked making the girl jump and turn to the larger man with her big blue eyes widening by the second, only to immediately turn back around when the egg began to burn.

"I just wanted to cook today." She stated as Shizuo smiled and helped the girl finish up their breakfast and cleaning afterwards.

About a month ago Shizuo found this girl with amnesia at first he just thought of leaving her with shinra and celty but it turned out those two were out on vacation and wouldn't be back for another week. So after a while he just let her stay.

"so am I coming to help collect debts again? I like watching how they get scared over you. It's funny because they think you're this monster, but me and your friends know otherwise." Aquarius said as she bit down on her pancake and chewed happily as Shizuo chuckled. Shinra estimated her to be around fourteen or fifteen even if she looks younger than most, that's just genes he guessed.

"if you want. It's better than sitting here all day with nothing to do." Shizuo said with a shrug while Aquarius gulped down her orange juice. The two finished their breakfast and Aquarius went to get dressed into her light blue dress with knee socks and brown shoes.

* * *

While they walked Aquarius kept a smile on her face and followed with a quick step behind Shizuo and tom. Work was slow that day but when Shizuo got angry at a client and begin to either throw him or pummel him, Aquarius would try to also be intimidating as well by puffing her chest out and puffing her cheeks making tom chuckle at how she was trying to be scary when she was just being more cute. The three continued until it was around noon. While they walked around Ikebukuro Shizuo was trying not to lose his temper as much since he didn't want the kid hurt. Aquarius was only half his size and looked so fragile, like he could break her with just a touch. All his thoughts stopped when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"yeah?"

"can I play at the playground over there?" Aquarius asked as he thought for a second, he was still working and couldn't leave just when he wanted to. He could let her be on her own, but what if someone tries to snatch her up? Shizuo thought and looked down as the girl smiled waiting for his answer. Shizuo flinched as much as he wanted to say no, that face made his cave, he didn't want her to be sad.

"I'll come back to cheack on you later… until then don't talk, go with, or take things from strangers. Stay at the park and where and adult can see you. Like those moms ok?" Shizuo stated as Aquarius nodded and turned to leave only to turn and hug shizuo making him tense.

"thanks shizuo~" Aquarius said happily then went to play. Shizuo watched for a moment making sure she made it safely when she began to swing is when he went back to follow tom.

Aquarius swung and ran around the playground playing with the other kids happily.

She smiled as she played only to be suddenly pushed to the ground. Looking up and saw two teen girls who were laughing at her One had blonde hair that was wavy and wore a slutty outfit, while the other wore a bunny outfit with black hair.

"look at your hair it's so weird~" the blonde one said pulling a bit as Aquarius made a noise of discomfort.

"yeaaah, that color is so weird. She must be an alien. I mean look at her she is only a few inches shorter than us yet she plays with babies? What a freak!" the black haired one said as the moms began to come up to the teens only to stop when one of the bullies felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned her head she saw twins One had her brown hair in a braid and wore a yellow hoodie with a black skirt with pink glasses, and her twin had short brown hair and wore the same as her twin only opposite colors and no pink glasses

"bullying isn't nice you know~." The one with the braid said as her sister nodded.

"butt out bitch, this is none of you concern." The blonde said as she lifted aquarius up off the ground by her hair.

"hey watch this!" the braid one said as she did a backflip and kicked the bully in the gut. Making the teen cough and let go of aquarius. The small girl watched as the two girls scare the girls off by doing that.

"HA! Don't mess with someone who is smaller than you!" she shouted as the quiet one nodded. Aquarius smiled and skipped up to them and bowed.

"I'm grateful thanks~ I'm aquarius." She said as the two turned to her and smiled.

"I'm Mairu nice to meet you!" Mairu said grabbing Aquarius's hand shaking it wildly as the other stepped up.

"I'm kururi..." the other said as Aquarius smiled a little dizzy like due to the great shake.

"Hey do you want to go get some ice cream? my treat." Mairu asked pointing to the ice cream vendor. Aquarius and Kururi looked at one another then nodded. The three happily skipped to the ice cream each getting their flavor, Mairu had vanilla while Kururi got chocolate and Aquarius had strawberry.

"How did you guess I like ice cream anyway?" Aquarius asked as they sat on a bench.

"you looked like an ice cream girl!" Mairu said while licking her cone.

"mmmhmmm" Kururi mummered with a smile as they continued to talk and get to know each other better.

"hey want to catch a movie or something? I now some great releases and we can sneak in free!" Mairu offered as Aquarius almost said yes but figted when she remembered that Shizuo told her not to leave the park.

"I can't I was told not to leave the park. And I don't want to worry my friend."

"how sad." Kururi said as they both nodded.

"ok then where do you live? I would love to hang out with you again~. And we can catch that movie next time we hang!" Mairu said as Aquarius smiled big.

"I live at XXX street in the XXX apartments in room XXX!" Aquarius said as the twins nodded in comfirmation. Then they stopped and looked at a person with a fur trimmed coat waving at them.

"well big bro is here and we got to bounce see you soon Aquarius~" Mairu said as they waved bye

"byebye" kururi mummered as they ran to their older brother. He shrugged at what they said then looked over at Aquarius and gave a small smile and wave, which she returned as he turn to leave with his sisters. An hour later Shizuo came back to see her swinging happily.

"Shizuo~" Aquarius cheered as she got off and skipped over to the former bartender and dusted of dirt on her dress.

"you ready to go home?" Shizuo asked as Aquarius nodded and followed quickly in step behind him.

"so anything happen?"

"yup I made two new friends. They are twins and the next time we hang out we are going to see a movie!" Aquarius said happily as Shizuo smiled at that as the two went home.

* * *

Shizuo was making dinner whistling a random tune. everything was cut off though by a shrill scream coming from the bathroom.

"SHHHHHIIZUOOOOO! I'M DYING!" Aquarius screamed running out of the bathroom meeting shizuo half way.

"whatwhatwhat!? Whatswrongareyoubleeding!?" Shizuo said in a rush quickly looking for injurys.

"I'm bleeding downward…" Aquarius said in a hiccup, Shizuo didn't catch on right away all he knew is there there was blood.

"your leg?" He asked as aquarius shook her head.

"a little above my legs…." She mummered still in tears. At that moment shizuo caught on.

"shit!"

* * *

**HA! Shizuo is stuck in a situantion NO MAN wants to be in! i know i cut it off short but i'll try to make the chapters longer!**


End file.
